


77

by cheinsaw



Series: 77 [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Drabble Sequence, Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 09:07:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11666016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheinsaw/pseuds/cheinsaw
Summary: a class of survivors, reuniting.





	77

1\. sonia sits at a comatose gundam’s side and reads to him - travel brochures, novels, anything she can find. kazuichi quietly asks, “what if they never wake up again?” because yeah, sure, it’s a possibility but no one _knows_ , right? sonia whips around and yells in her diplomatic princess voice, “SILENCE! I DID NOT INVITE YOU HERE!” sonia’s singing to gundam quietly when he wakes up, and she’s embarrassed at first. gundam starts babbling about seeing the she-cat queen of hell and sonia starts crying because she missed his bullshit.

2\. akane, still trying to put on weight after starving herself in despair, is the only one happy to see teruteru up.

3\. conversely, _everyone_ is happy to see mikan up.

4\. mikan frantically tends to all her unconscious classmates, and cries over ibuki and hiyoko.

5\. they wake up within an hour of each other and she cries more.

6\. nekomaru's up next. akane sleeps by his side every night; she simultaneously feels comforted and guilty listening to his breathing. she is here, and he is not. and then one morning she wakes up with his arm slung around her. she immediately starts screaming “OLD MAN! I MISSED YOU!” and he weakly ruffles her hair. he missed her too.

7\. it’s a while before any more progress happens. fuyuhiko is anxious about peko, hiyoko is distressed about mahiru. and then nagito wakes up, and no one was expecting him to even be alive by this point - but he’s there, and while everyone is fretting over nagito cheating death yet _again_ peko wakes up.

8\. fuyuhiko is IMMEDIATELY at her side apologizing for everything and gripping her hand, telling her he never wants to hear the words “young master” out of her mouth ever again.

9\. the impostor wakes up on a quiet evening and mikan hugs them tight, thanking them for always being so kind to her.

10\. mahiru’s the very last to wake up, and she does it in the middle of the night with hiyoko curled up at her side. she doesn’t recognize hiyoko at first, and then she remembers everything at once - and she pulls hiyoko close and buries her face into the familiar crook of hiyoko’s shoulder, and dozes off again into a happy, dreamless sleep.


End file.
